fifth year: New-found Feelings
by Sarabaraboo
Summary: This is pretty much R/H fluff...Ron and Hermione belong together! Read if you like fics about them. Don't worry, it's not TOO sappy. R/R


They were sitting in the common room late that evening, working on a particularly difficult potions essay. Ron was discouraged. "I can't do this! Who cares about a shivells potion! I wish snape would shrivel up and die!" He glowered over his parchment, his ears red, and his eyes gleaming. Harry did not look up from his own parchment, but said "amen." Softly. Then he stifeled a yawn. 

"Forget this," He said descisevly. "I'm going up to bed."

There was a chorus of goodnights from ron, hermione, ginny, and dean who were sitting nearby. Soon everyone else had trickled out of the common room. It was deserted except for Ron and Hermione. At the same time, they both became suddenly aware that they were the only ones in the room and that they were sitting on the same chair. Actually hermione was sitting on the arm of the chair, because just 20 minutes ago there had been no other seats. Now they seemed awkwardly close. Immediately they turned scarlet and turned back down to their parchments. Hermione fumbled with her quill and it dropped on Ron's lap. "Sorry." Hermoine whispered, looking at him with a strange expression in her eyes. To ron they seemed bigger and rounder, full of curiosoity and wonder. Ron didn't say anything, just nodded, and handed her the pencil. As he brought his hand up it occurred to him that he wanted his fingers to touch hermione's hand. He slid his grip on the quill upwards. When she reached out to take it, their hands grazed. Ron felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his fingertips. _What am I thinking?_ He mused. _This is hermione! My friend. My beautiful, wonderful, amazing friend…_

"Thanks." Hermione gave him a half smile, and he was abrubtly brought back to reality. _I've never seen that smile before. She gave me a new smile, I bet she's never smiled at anyone else like that._ Ron smiled back at her, a toothy grin. She giggled. _Very unlike hermione, to giggle,_ ron noticed, but payed no attention. _I bet she giggled at vicky,_ he scorned, but did not show it. _Oh forget him, this is now, just you and hermione alone in the common room! Tell her what you've wanted to say for so long!_

"Ron…" Hermione started. Ron could not bear it, his breathing was getting heavy and uneven. He was sure she could feel it, being in the same armchair. 

"what are the 7 uses for shrivells potions, again?" He blurted. Hermoine raised her eyebrows but then smiled. Suddenly, she became serious and turned her body to face him. This was difficult, being on the arm of a chair, and in doing so, she rested her legs ontop of his knees. Her face was above his, looking down on him. _Oh god_, he thought, _I cant look at her in the eyes without bursting!_ Instead he faced straight forward, and found himself face to face with two round breasts, covered only by a thin bed-robe_. Oh god_, he thought as he felt his insides begin to turn to mush. He felt the familiar arousal, but never had it been like this. He hoped she couldn't see. He desperately tried not to look at hermione who was now staring at him intently, but everywhere he looked, she was there. Her arms, her legs, her breasts, her hair… Finally he gathered up his courage and looked up into her chocolatey brown eyes. He melted. And reached up his hand to slowly stroke her cheek. He noticed that her breathing was as equally unsteady as his own.

"Oh, Ron." She said simply, and leaned forward slowly, placing her mouth on his. It was so soft, like nothing he had ever felt before. It was quick, but electrifying, and as soon as she parted, he wanted it again. They looked at eachother and at the same time, smiled. They leaned in again. Ron's mind was racing. He parted his lips and felt hermione do the same. Slowly, as he wrapped her gently in his arms, he put his tounge into her mouth. He was amazed at how warm and soft she felt. His hands became tangled in her hair and he became intoxicated with her scent. They slowly explored eachother, kissing their necks, and cheeks, and ears. Finally, Hermione stood up. "Goodnight Ron," she said sweetly, and then in an almost coy voice said "sweet dreams." She walked up the girls staircases, and Ron watched her robes swoosh behind her.

Ron wandered up the boys staircase in a daze, almost tripping on a pair of robes lying on the floor. He stumbled into the room. It became obvious to him that hermoine and him had only been alone for about ten minutes because harry was just getting into bed.

"Why have you got such a big grin on your face?" Harry asked, smirking. Ron was bursting to tell him, but he wanted it to remain his and hermione's secret for a little longer.

"Oh nothing.." He said and smiled.

"Uh, huh, yeah sure.." Harry teased.

They lay down in their beds and closed the curtains. Ron knew that Dean and Seamus were in the bathroom, and he could hear neville snoring. He was alone with harry… _Should I tell him? _ He didn't give himself time to think.

"Hermionekissedme" He blurted out

"What?" Said harry.

"Hermione Kissed me." Ron said slower, but he still had a silly grin on his face. He could hear harry chuckle. 

"Nice, mate!" harry joked. And then got serious. "So you guys are really…"

Ron took a moment to respond and then said "Yeah, I suppose so.. Goodnight Harry."

He pointed his wand at the torch in the wall and said "exumeoris!" And the torch flame died. In the darkness, ron rolled over and over, reliving his moments with hermione. He could smell her and feel her taste her. _This is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship_…he mused, and fell into a deep sleep where he was visited by his beautiful hermione in his dreams.

A/n: There will be more coming, if you want it. Sorry if there is bad spelling or grammer! What do you think? In the next chapters their relationship will progress, they might have a few fights, a few makeups, a few makeout sessions. This also might have G/H if you guys want it. Please r/r!


End file.
